


Feather

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to Castiel drawing upon him with one of his feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

The soft light of an early morning filtered through the gauzy motel room curtains, lighting up every last dust mote that drifted through the air. Dean shifted lazily upon the bed beneath him, drifting from the arms of sleep into something a little more wakeful, as the light of day started to filter through his eyelids too. He was vaguely aware of the scent of coffee hanging thick in the air and something that was undeniably pie, sweet sugar and crumbly pastry combining with the soft scent of warm cherries. He made a small sound of delight at the delicious smell and rolled onto his back at the first hint of movement behind him.

He blinked lazily in the summer brightness, yawning hugely and rubbing at his eyes with one still sleepy fist as he struggled from sleep to full wakefulness. He was still vaguely aware of a calming presence beside him, gentle Grace washing him with love and an infinite patience. The hunter smiled at the first feel of a soft feather tickling across his bare forearm, drawing lazy circles upon his skin as he blinked into full wakefulness.

He turned his head slightly and looked up into the gentle expression of Castiel and smiled at the small furrow of concentration marring the smooth skin between the angel's dark brows. Castiel's lips were puckered into a gentle pout, looking kissable and soft above him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, voice roughened from sleep, eyes still groggy as he blinked up into the cerulean blue depths of Castiel's eyes when the angel shot him a sharp, surprised look.

"Hello, Dean," the angel replied, deep voice comforting and expected in the hazy morning light.

Castiel's mouth softened into his usual mysterious smile, before he returned his gaze to the feather he still held between long, slender fingers. He continued tracing patterns over the skin of Dean's forearm, tickling and swirling the soft nap of it against the back of his hand.

Dean had the urge to bat it away, to tell his lover to leave off, but instead he asked - "Cas, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you," Castiel replied, enigmatically, deep voice holding a note of reassurance despite never once taking his gaze from the feather.

"With a feather? Dude, what's up with that?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"It's not the feather, Dean; it's what I'm doing with it," Castiel reprimanded, as he turned a scowl onto his lover, lips pushing out into an angry little pout. "I am drawing protection sigils on your skin."

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, then frowned at Castiel in confusion.

"With a feather?" he asked, still not quite understanding.

"It is my feather, Dean," Castiel explained, as though Dean should already have known this. "Angel feathers are highly useful in leaving protection sigils in places where they must not be seen. I am thinking of you, after all."

Dean watched Castiel for a time, eyes blinking slowly in the hazy light, before he grinned ruefully at the angel.

"Okay, Cas, whatever you say," he said, finally. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," Castiel said, before drawing the feather in another gentle pattern across Dean's skin.

The hunter relaxed, his free arm tucked between his head and the pillow before staring lazily up at the ceiling. He had to admit that the constant soft movement of the feather across his skin was kind of nice, soothing in a tickling way and if Castiel was convinced that whatever he was really doing with that feather would protect him, then Dean would not be the one to argue with him or to tell him to stop ...


End file.
